Love is the game I always win
by Alexandra Valerious
Summary: When Yugi's twin sister moves to Domino City everyone wants to meet her. She's a tomboy,an artist with a mind of her own, and hates duel monsters.  hes a  match for Seto Kaiba. She's not intimidated by him. What will happen between the? Love? Or Hatre
1. Rain Is good For Growing

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but Jace Mutou is my invention and character. These events take place after Duelist Kingdom and a week before Battle City. This is my first fan fic & I'm so excited to share it with all you.

* * *

**Jace**- I wonder how Yugi will feel about seeing his annoying twin sister for the first time since our parents died. Would he be happy to see me? At least it wasn't pouring while I have to drag my four suitcases all around Domino City. Twenty minutes of searching for my grandfather's game shop. Well at least I had made it as far as Grandpa's game shop. But now I was growing nervous about going into the shop. I took a deep breath then grabbed my suit cases and went in.

**Yugi- **I heard the store door open and rushed down to attend the customer. Maybe they wanted to trade duel monsters cards! When I arrived at the counter I saw the back of a girl. She had shoulder length ink hair, pale skin, and real short too. Wait, who does she remind me of? "Jace is that really you," I asked. She turned to me revealing her emerald eyes; yes it was Jace all right.

"Yugi I was wondering when you'd recognize your own sister? I was starting to think you didn't know who I am. So how have you been bro,"Jace replied casually.

I responded blushing, "No I just wasn't sure if it was really you or not. I've been better, but things are good. I'm king of games now, have you heard? So how long are you staying?"

"Awe, Yugi you always did love games," told Jace, "Now you've made something out of that. And I'll stay as long as you let me. I don't really have anywhere to go right now, so I'll stay as long as you want. If you want me here that is?"

"Then stay as long as you want, grandpa will be okay with you being here. Let's go put your stuff in the guest room, well now it's your room. And later I'm going out with my friends Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai, and Joey' sister Serenity if you want to come with us," I asked.

"Maybe, we'll see later right now I just want to get settled in," answered Jace.

**Later at Night: Jace- **Yugi's friends seem nice, or maybe a little too nice for my liking. Well grandpa seemed happy to see me.*smiles* He even lied that I was really tall. It was weird to be here. It was such a huge change from my Southern California to Domino City. Okay so I'm pretty sure you turn left at this street. God, why did grandpa send me to go buy fruit when I didn't even know this city? Oh right because Yugi went out with his friends. I was walking lost in my thoughts when I ran into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going! Are you blind are something," I said as I started to gather all my things that had fallen. I notice I the guy was helping. He had sea blue eyes, brown hair, and looked like he could use a laugh or seven. "You should watch where you're going," said the guy in an ignorant tone.

"Touché," I replied, "sorry then, are you happy now?" God why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut. Why did I have to be such a smartass?

The guy handed me my bag of apples, "I'll be leaving now." Whoa uptight much?

I picked up a cell phone, "You know you left your cell phone?"

"Thanks, ugh." he said.

"Jace like the moon and you are?" I answered.

"Seto, Seto Kaiba," he replied like I should be impressed. Yeah right, I wasn't impressed by names. Not even if it was the President of the United States. I felt raindrops fall on my bare arms. Great I had to get to grandpa's house, I mean my home, walking in the rain.

"Well nice to meet you Seto, but I need to hurry up and get home before it rains any harder. Bye," I said to Seto.

"Do you need a ride home," Seto asked rather uncomfortably.

"Sure if it's not a problem for you," I replied gladly.

"Hurry up then because I have work to do," Seto told me already walking to his car. I struggled to keep up with him. He was tall, making his strides incredibly long. He finally stopped when we arrived at a limo, this couldn't really be his car. Then he opened the door and got in.

Unsure what I should do I got in. His driver asked where to go. "31st and Hoover Dr.," I said. What had I been thinking when I got into a car with a stranger. I didn't know who he was. Never trust anyone, not even rich people. Just watch the movie _American Psycho. _

"So, where do you go to school? I haven't seen you before," said Seto at an attempt at small talk.

"I just moved here, so I don't know which school I'll be going to," I told him. I told the driver to stop at a small house still six houses from where I now lived. After all I didn't want a stranger to know where I lived. I gathered my shopping bags and stepped out of the limo. "Thanks for the ride Seto," I said as I closed the door. I watched as the limo drove away and headed for my real house.

When I got home grandpa told me he'd put the food away. With that said I headed to my new room. I set my Mac book air on a small desk. I turned the computer on and searched for any hits on Seto Kaiba. Rich people are always easy to find on the internet. I was surprised at the Wikipedia article. _"Took over KaibaCorp at age 16, Boy genius, one of the world's top duelists, goes to Domino high school, runs KaibaCorp. . ." _Whoa! Well that answered a lot of my questions. It sounded a lot like what my mother's friends said about me. Too bad I didn't want to rum a company so I went to live with my eccentric aunt Emily, a modern hippie, who made a living by selling her drawings.

I spent the next hour putting all my clothes in my closet. I took my posters out of my bag and taped them to the walls. There now my room looked more like home. As soon as I was done I made a note to go and buy tofu, soybeans, a new bed set, and see if I wanted to go to school. I kicked my classic Chuck Taylor's off and got under my blanket and went to sleep thinking about Seto.


	2. Our Routine

Sorry the chapthers are so short, but the story's just begging. I promise you'll here more of Jace's backround as the story goes on (maybe sooner than you think).

* * *

Seto- "You heard me you incompetent dog, your fired. Did I stutter? Do you really need me to repeat myself?" I roared at my now fired assistant.

"I'm sorry I promise I'll never forget to tell you about a meeting. Just give me another chance. I'm begging you, I really need this job." Austin whimpered.

"Leave now before I make security escort you out. And make sure to take all you stuff with you. Now leave!" Did he not understand he was wasting my time? I watched as he slowly left the room. Great now I had to find another assistant.

I pressed speed dial no.3, "James make sure to pick Mokuba up at 2:45 sharp." I hung up before he could respond.

As I was finishing the design graphs of my new design for a new and improved duel disk my thoughts started to wander to the girl I met last night. Usually people recognize me and cower in my presence, yet Jace had been oblivious to who I was. Her emerald eyes had pierced right back at me, rising up to a challenge. She sure was something.

What was I thinking! I was Seto Kaiba I had everything I wanted and could ever want. She was some piss poor girl who didn't even deserve to have had a ride with him. He snapped out of thought and hurried up to finish his designs. He was starting to crash without his caffeine fix. He had been up working all night on these designs. The next innovation. Everything a dueling arena had in a portable device.

When I finally finished I was falling asleep on his keyboard. I pressed print and watched as the pages came out. I made ten copies, five for the new board members who replaced the ones he had fired. One copy for Industrial Illusions, and the last four for the heads of Designs, Marketing, Production, and? God he was so tired he printed an extra one. He felt his sore back start to slump. He shut his computer off and grabbed his brief case. Oh and he went back to his chair for his blue trench coat. As I left my office I got a glimpse of myself in a mirror. My eyes were blood shot from staring at a computer screen all night. My hair was sticking up in different spots. I had deep violet bags under my eyes, but then those were nothing new.

When I arrived at the elevator I watched as all my employees scrabbled to get out of my way. When the elevator arrived the employees nearly ran out of the way. I stepped in and press * to go down to the parking lot. I head a worse version of _Since U Been Gone_in the elevator. When I finally arrive I stepped out and got in my silver Lamborghini. I headed to the nearest Starbucks to get my Mocha so I could stay awake for when Mokuba got home.

Most of the lights were green, but at the ones that were red I almost fell asleep. I may be an insomniac, but even I needed to get some sleep.

I parked at the first Starbucks I saw. I got out leaving some people staring at my car, almost the way Jace had at my limo. Stop it Seto, get a grip, you're a CEO, not some random kid. She's not worth your time. Just forget her. But I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried Jace was stuck in my head. I headed for the Starbucks. I stepped inside to hear a girl arguing with the cashier.

"I swear I have another dollar, let me just find it." The raven haired girl said.

"I have more costumers waiting miss come back when you have money." The cashier replied back.

"No just hold on a little I know I another dollar here some where." The girl replied panicking.

Wait, I would recognize that voice from anywhere. The girl was Jace!

"Add a mocha venti to her order," I demanded to the cashier, "and don't worry I'll pay. Here is my credit card." Jace just stood there staring at me like I'd saved her life. She wasn't even blushing when she saw i saw here staring.

The guy gave me back my credit card. Jace quickly recovered and headed to a couch to wait for her coffee. I followed her and sat on a couch in front of her.

"Are you stalking me or are you supposed to be my guardian angel?"She asked playfully. No one had ever talked to me like that before.

"Anyone else would be thanking me," I replied casually.

"Well then I'm not anyone else am I?" she asked me back.

"What are you wearing?" I asked her noticing her tie die jeans for the first time.

"Jeans, ever heard of them? No you haven't! Well you ware them on you're legs you know." She grinned at me, only stopping when I didn't smile back.

"I tie dyed white jeans. And this is the result." I could only stare at her, she wasn't like any one I had ever met before.

"Venti Mocha and Vanilla" called out a worker. Jace stood and grabbed both coffees. I stood ready to leave.

When I reached her she handed me my coffee. "We need to stop meeting like this Seto. Oh and you look like a zombie right now just pointing that out." I couldn't stop myself from smiling just a bit.

"And the rock smiles," she laughed. "Well nice seeing you again, but I have to go find where I live. This city is just so unfamiliar to me." She sighed, her eyes had this far away look, as if she wasn't here. For a moment she was somewhere else completely.

"I could give you a ride? If you want?" I said, surprised I'd even said it. She seemed to sense that.

"No, its fine. Thanks for the offer but you might fall asleep on the wheel." She responded. "On second thought you might fall asleep and have an accident. Sure I'll let you give me another ride. This is starting to become a routine for us Seto."

"What time is it Jace?" What if Mokuba had already gotten home?

"Its 2:30 right now. Why, something you forgot?"

"No I was just asking. Come on follow me." I started leaving, I heard Jace follow. My car was just a few spaces away. Jace said when she saw my car, "Lamborghini concept S 2005?"There was no mistaking the longing in her voice. I felt sympathy for some reason.

"Your right I might fall asleep. Do you want to drive?"I said wondering what was wrong with me. What was it about her that made me act like this?

"Sure, wait is there a catch?"I answered by handing her the keys.

"Don't scratch my car kid."

"I'm no kind Seto." She got in my car. I sat next to her. "Ready?"

"Yes Jace, just drive already would you," I said seeing the time 2:40. Would I make it back in time? I started to drink more coffee finding I had already finished it. Yet I was still falling asleep.

**Jace- **When I arrived home I noticed Seto had fallen asleep. Shit! Now what do I do? He looked so hot, yet still peaceful, when he was asleep. Think Jace what do I do? I didn't want to wake him, but I couldn't stay here till he woke up. While I was thinking his cell phone started to vibrate. Not knowing what to do I reached over and into his coat pocket to answer it. "Hello," I said.

" Mokuba wants to know when you'll get home." Answered a voice. Who was Mokuba? Seto's brother or?

"Ugh well you see Seto's asleep Mr."

"What do you mean asleep? Who is this?"

"I'm Jace, Seto's friend. He let me drive his car, but then he fell asleep. And now I don't know what to do." I confessed while watching Seto's chest rise and fall. He was in a really deep sleep if he didn't wake up with all this noise. He must be really tied.

"Tell me where you are and I'll go and pick him up."

"31st and Hoover near a game shop."

"Okay I'll be right there." After that I relaxed and put his phone back in his pocket.

When the guy finally got here I saw that he was a chauffeur. He looked at me like he'd never seen Seto with a girl. He helped me carry Seto to the limo. We carefully set him down on the seat. After that he left, leaving me Seto's car.

I grabbed my shopping bags and went home. It felt weird to have someone else's car keys in my hand.

"So how did your shopping go," asked my grandpa?

"Good I found this really rad white and black bed sheet, vegetarian food, and some extra stuff. Grandpa do you need any help with the store?"

"No, you go and get yourself settled in. Yugi's having some friends over so you guys can all hang out, or whatever you kinds call it these days."

"Mkay grandpa, see you." And I headed upstairs. Maybe it had been a mistake coming here. Oh well, maybe I'll have some fun. But for now I had to organize all my stuff I had thrown where ever last night.

* * *

what do you think of Jace? She's kinda like seto. Dosent follow any rules. What do you think of Seto? Did i do a good job of writing him? Well bye.


	3. Slut Skirts

**Hi people hope you all like my story. And if you don't like what happens here wait. This is just the plot begging to pick up. And i'm a sucker for romance so all will turn out all right. I'll shut up now. Oh and thanks to all suscribers, reveiwers, and people who favorite me or the story for your support. You might not know but it counts.

* * *

**

**Jace Kelly**

"Don't want to be an American idiot, don't want a nation under the new media, and can you hear the sound of hysteria, the subliminal mind fuck America", green day played on my alarm clock. Why had I decided to go to school? I had gone yesterday to register at Domino High. And wow, the uniforms were meant for strippers. The skirt came up to where my short shorts did. The shirt was a white dress shirt paired with a blue bow at the collar, then a pink blazer to go over it. And of course since I'm a f**king feminist I bought two skirts and five men's uniform jeans. Guess which I'm going to use.

Once I finished doing the bow I pulled my new blue uniform jeans on. I brushed my hair and used a ton of eyeliner, the only makeup I use. I grabbed my iPod and threw it in my army bag. I ran down the stairs. Now that I was awake I was excited for my return to public school.

"Hey Yugi, thanks for serving me cereal," I chatted.

"Don't thank me, grandpa had breakfast ready when I got down. And I wonder why you're wearing men jeans right now," he replied.

"Cuz I can and the skirts are way too short for my liking," I responded as we ate.

"Okay then, just don't tell Tea that," He laughed

We quickly finished eating after that. "Bye grandpa," we said together. Then we headed to school.

The walk to school wasn't too long, but was boring. Half way there I turned my iPod on and rocked out to some more Green Day to wake me up. When we finally got there we were greeted by Yugi's little gang.

"Hey Yug, hey Jace how are you two?" Joey said looked at my jeans. "What classes do you have Jace?"

"Let me find my schedule, ah here it is. I have 11th grade English AP, Calculus, 10th grade science, 10th grade history, and swimming, that answer your question." I replied.

"Well you have science with me and Tristan, and history with me, Yugi, Tea, and Bakura." said Joey.

"You have swimming with me," grinned Duke.

"And English with me," Tea said smiling warmly.

Just then the bell started ringing. "We better get to class, come on follow me," said Tea. "At least now I have someone else I know well in this class."

We arrived at a small class almost at the back of the school. I followed Tea and sat near a window next to her.

I was introduce to the class as Jace Kelly, my aunt's last name. The class was okay, a lot of writing, but okay. We got partnered for an essay on Stephen King. My partner was a guy named Paul Reese. He had beach blond longish hair, sky blue eyes, and was chubby, but still lean somehow. It turned out I have him for English, science, and history. He was pretty awesome, and my new friend.

Next I went to Calculus alone. I walked all the way to the back of the school to an even smaller class. There were only 15 desks, not all of the students had gotten here yet. I sat down next to a familiar brunette. "Hey Seto," I greeted him.

"Hey Jace, so are you ever giving me my car back?" he asked. I pulled his keys out of my bag.

"Here you are, so get enough sleep last night?"

"Yes, and you?"

"Yup," I said as the class started. Once again I was introduced to the class and then we started taking notes. We only got five problems for homework, and only one week to do them. Great, just great.

After that I walked with Seto to lunch arguing about music being senseless noise. "I need to take you to a concert Seto; music is feelings, emotions, and a way to express ourselves." "Its noise with words, just something else for people to waste their money on," he retorted.

"We will continue this later Seto," I said as we entered the cafeteria getting in line. When I finally got my food I went to sit with Yugi and the gang. "So how do you like domino so far?" asked Tristan.

"It's fine, nothing like my old school though." I responded sadly.

"Whys Kaiba coming over here," Joey said looking angry.

"Wheeler you own me $5,000 for denting my car the other way." Seto announced.

"Yeah well Kaiba you ain't got proof, and I won't pay you back anyways." retorted Joey.

"I have a video that's says otherwise dog," Seto spat back.

"Yeah well add your coat to the list," Joey said as he threw his lunch tray at Kaiba.

"You will pay for that dog," said Seto as he lunged for Joey.

And of course I did the heroic thing and put myself in Seto's way.

"Move out of the way!" he said pissed off.

"Just drop it Seto!" I said back full aware that everyone was looking over at us.

Seto looked at me disappointed before he left. I didn't want it to hurt, but it did. He was, or had been my friend. "Thanks," said Joey, "But I could've taken him the big jerk."

"Yeah right Joey, and gotten a black eye and a few broken limbs in the process," Duke told Joey. I tuned out for the rest of lunch.

The rest of the day was boring. I headed home as soon as the bell rang. I wanted to start my homework as soon as possible to take my mind off things.

**

* * *

****Seto Kaiba**

This is what I get for letting a person in, a big slap in the face. I had really liked this Jace girl, but she stuck up for that dog. I hated to admit this, but Gozaburo had been right. People only hurt you, keeping them out is smarter. Yet I could still smell Jace's faint sent of a beach and peaches. No don't even go there Seto.

I had already finished all my home work during class. Now I was going to pick Mokuba up then head for my office.

"Hey big bro, how was school?" Mokuba asked.

"Boring, the teachers are stupid, Joey thinks he's a big kid and tries to play with the big boys, stupid mutt. And how was your day Mokuba?"

And so Mokuba told me every detail about his day. I listen and nodded at all the right times. He told me about his homework and how he won soccer. We arrived at my office he sat down on a couch I had just for him and started his homework. I turned my T.V on to watch the news. It was talking about a new Egyptian exhibition that was coming to the Domino Museum.

* * *

**We all know what happens next but heres a summary in case you don't. Isitzu calls and invites Kaiba to visit exhibition. He learns about god cards, Ra, Slifer, and Obolisk. He get Obolisk. Then he organizes an dueling tournament. Battle city. But he hasn't annouced it yet. **


	4. Wrong place at the right time

Sorry I haven't been updating. I had writers block (when your imaginary friends won't talk to you). Hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. **

Oh and this takes place during season 2 episode 70-74.

* * *

**Jace **

Battle City or whatever you wanted to call it had started a week ago. It was torture for me, I hate Duel Monsters. It was stupid; it was a child's card game. Why do you need holographs and huge tournaments? All that money could be use to help people in need. Look at me turning all Emily on myself again.

After living with Emily I had become much of a flower child. She had turned me vegetarian. I had even missed school to go to PETA protests. Living with a hippie was strange and free. Most of her rules had been like don't eat meat or recycled paper only.

School had been going well. It was nothing compared to my last school, which had been a preforming arts school, but I could deal. But it was boring, and I wanted to continue what I had been learning back home.

I had skipped two grades, not because I was super smart, but because I had crammed four years of high school into two. I had my classes revolving around my musical career. I had wanted to get school done as fast as I could. And I had, I had gone on the Vans Warped tour, and gotten signed. Yet I now found myself in Domino living with my brother. It was a relaxing vacation from the spotilght.

That was how I found myself sitting with my white Gibson guitar watching a duel in progress. Once in a while someone would stop and throw some change into a hat I had laid out.

I got up and started walking home after a boring day. Suddenly out of nowhere two caped men grabbed me. I started running, but with my guitar to slow me down they cought up with me fast. I had never been very strong. I tried kicking and screaming foy help, but no one came. I felt a rush of adrenaline as I tried to escape. I started kicking again with more force. I kicked and kicked, but only hit air. No matter what I did they continued to hold me down.

"Hold still you stupid girl," one said. I saw the both had phantom of the opera styled masks on.

"Let me go!" I tried to scream. I felt as the taller of the two gagged me. Now i couldn't even scream. I saw my guitar on the ground and used my foot to hide it under a dumpster.

"There now we have all of Yugi's and Kaiba's little friends." I heard the short one say. Then something hit my head. I saw black spots start to grow in my vision, and then I collapsed into unconsciousness.

**Yugi **

Me and Kaiba had to duel as a team to save my friends and his brother. I knew we could win, but Kaiba didn't want to duel with me.

As we stepped out of the elevator to where we would be dueling I hoped Kaiba would use team work. Then I saw a familiar shape hunched on the ground. The red plaid skirt, grey leggings and Iggy pop shirt, it had to be Jace.

"Recognize her," said Umbra, "She's my insurance that way even if you do beat me you can't without sending your sister to the shadow realm."

This had just made things for me harder, but I knew if we worked together we could do it.

**Jace **

I tried focusing on the words coming out of their mouths, but my vision was blurred and I could barely make out the words. Wait what did vision have to do with sound? My whole body ached, I could barely move.

I tried making out the scene in front of me. I would have recognized Yugi's black, red, and blonde hair from anywhere. The two caped and masked people where the ones who . . . jumped me. And there was one tall dude? Brown hair and something white? I decided the were dueling as I saw monsters appear. Things that reminded me of duel disks, or were they duel disks, only assured me that they were playing duel monsters.

My eye lids were becoming too heavy to keep open. I tried to keep them open for as long as I could. But soon the grew to heavy and I gave up trying to stay awake. And like that I let the dark consume me.

* * *

When I came too again I heard Yugi yelling at Seto. Wait when did Seto get here? Then Umbra started to laugh. "Obelisk obliterate," Kaiba yelled.

Cracks started to appear on the glass roof I was laying on. I was going to fall to my death. I had just shut my eyes when I felt someone pick me up and run. I opened my eyes slowly to see who my savior was. I found myself staring into Seto's ice blue eyes.

"You really need to invest in some common scene classes Jace," he said coldly, teasing slightly.

"Nice to see you too Seto. I was starting to think you had been bitten by a snake, oh wait you are one," I replied. My vision started clouding again. I distantly heard Yugi finishing the duel.

"I suppose I should have let you fall then?" I gripped his shirt tightly in my hands. Pure fear had seized me at the thought of how high up we were.

"No please don't let go," I practically whimpered. I felt his chest vibrate with laughter.

"Don't worry Jace, I've got you."

Yugi and Mokuba appeared out of nowhere. "Let's get in the chopper and go find Yugi's friends big brother," Mokuba said.

Yugi asked, "Are you all right Jace?"

"Iamfinejustwannagoto," was all I said before sleep consumed me.

**Kaiba**

Jace fell asleep on my shoulder while I was caring her. "Okay let's go," said Mokuba.

We all got in my chopper. Yugi and Mokuba sat on the sides. I placed Jace next to me, her head resting on my lap.

Now that I noticed Jace was extremely short, she might have looked like a pixie, but her features made her look dark. Her raven black hair, that went to her shoulders, fell in layers. Then the way her emerald eyes peared into mine challanging me. This all made her look even paler then she was. The way she acted and was made her seem taller than she was. She was striking in appearance.

Mokuba and Yugi had been reminiscing while I had been thinking.

I still didn't know why I had run to save her. Something about her was . . . captivating. She was stubborn and self-confident. She brought out a side of me only Mokuba knew.


	5. What am i feeling?

**Sorry that i havent been updating resently. I've had a lot of essays due all at once, then science projects and history. ugh. but im back :)**

* * *

**Kaiba **

Not surprisingly Jace slept the whole ride to where Yugi's friends are. During the ride Yugi and Mokuba reminisced about the past, like it mattered that much. The past was the past, it was over, gone, done. Or at least thats what i told myself. And off Yugi was with his whole bull shit about "the heart of the cards". All it was, was cheap tricks, good timing, and pretend.

When the helicopter approached land Yugi immediately wanted to take charge, as usual.

"As as soon as we land, Mokuba will lead me to where my friends are being held, and we'll break in and get them out," said Yugi.

"Not so fast Yugi I'm the one who's in charge here. We'll first track down the third Egyptian god card. After we can go find your friends," I replied.

I had my own agenda after all.

Yugi retorted looking pissed, "Kaiba Joey and Tea are in great danger. We have to rescue them right away."

I replied, "Once we land we can split up and fend for ourselves. After all I always work better on my own, haven't you figured out by now that teamwork's not my thing Yugi. I was the one who defeated Lumis and Umbra, and without much help. I brought you to the place where your friends are being held, and now you can take care of the rest by yourself."

After that Yugi turned away angrily, like I care what he thinks.

I spotted Joey standing like a dumb ass on the pier alone.

"There's Joey," I said pointing him out to Yugi and Mokuba.

I was carefull not to jilt Jace to much. She looked so calm when she was asleep. Not like when she was awake, the fire burning in her eye, all ways trying to be ahead of the game. Her "i don't give a crap what you think or say" additude. Yet on top of the building she had been scared still at the thought of falling. That was the only weakness i had seen in her yet. She was scared of heights.

"We have to be careful Kaiba, it could be a trap," Yugi reasoned.

I've heard enough from you. Land the helicopter," I responded coldly. I'm the one who gives orders around here.

When we landed I carefully laid Jace down and left with Mokuba and Yugi.

Yugi was already calling out to Joey when I caught up with them.

**Jace **

It was the noise that finally woke me.

The last thing I remember was passing out in Seto's arms, how embarrassing. And i was stupid enough to confess my fear of heights to him. He was going to think I was a wimp. I was surprised at my own thoughts, what did i care what he thought about me. Or did i? Was my subconscious trying to tell me something? Why couldn't Karen be here right now, she was the one who knew about all these things.

I heard people screaming and shouting. I was laying on a seat in a helicopter when I woke. The driver told me that they were by the docks.

Still dazed, I ran to the docks as if my life depended on it. I arrived when a girl jumped into the water, everyone calling out "Serenity". Yugi was dripping with water.

When Tristan noticed me standing there like an idiot he quietly told me everything I had missed.

The girl, Serenity, came out of the water pulling Joey up with her. After a quick word with her, Joey went to talk to Yugi. So he didn't see Mai walk up to him and slapped him.

Mai shouted, "That's for scaring all of us Joey."

Cute, I thought, Mai liked Joey. And from duke and Tristan's expression, they liked that girl Serenity, Joey's sister I now knew.

We all joined up and stared at the ocean, a perfect Kodak moment if you ask me. I notice Seto standing off to the side absorbed in thought. He started to leave and I was about to run after him when Yugi called to him, "Thanks Kaiba."

Seto replied uninterested, "I do what I have to. See you at the battle city finals Yugi."

As everyone turned away I mouthed thank you to Seto, I was much too tired to do much else.

We made a short stop at everyone's house to change and grab whatever we thought we might need. I changed into black skinny jeans, combat boots; a black shirt I made that said "got spunk", and my old green fake leather vest. I considered wearing a more revealing top but with Mai in the room why bother.

In a messenger bag I threw in my sketch pad, two changes of clothes, my black eyeliner, and my IPod. I met up with everyone and got in the car. I ended up by Serenity and we talked for a bit, she is way too nice and naive. We spotted a helicopter above us; Yugi said it was probably Kaiba.

When we arrived at the stadium some guy from Mai past came to marry her. Creep! Joey was furious with rage, but recognized the guy as a famous movie star. I had never heard of him though.

She and the guy started to duel. Why does everyone solve their problems by playing duel monsters around here?

I didn't watch because I think the whole game of duel monsters is stupid.

Instead I started to draw a sketch of Seto from the day I first bumped into him. I picture the background in my mind. All the little family owned businesses in Domino City. Seto's perfectly composed figure just a little untidy from when I bumped into him and fell. His eyes not cold, but reserved.

The duel was over before I had finished drawing him. I shoved the sketch pad into my bag. Just then it started to get interesting, the movie star dude tried to kidnap Mai.

However Joey wasn't having it, he jumped trying to weigh the guy down to save Mai. Mai landed on top of Joey when they fell. I could see that at that moment they were the only people in the world. I had to look away because of the intimacy of it.

I wondered if I would ever share that with someone. I stopped those thoughts immediately; true love only existed in fairy tales. I pulled out my phone to see my best friend Karen had texted me.

_Karen: hey how's Domino like? _

_Jace: Interesting _

_Karen: do you like it there? _

_Jace: yes I guess I do _

_Karen: does it involve a guy? Is he hot? _

_Jace: im not sure yet, it might/ _

_Karen: ur clueless when it comes to guys _

_Jace: got 2 go ttyl _

_Karen: fine _

While I wasn't looking up we had arrived at the stadium.

"Nervous Yugi," I asked.

"Yeah, worried too," he answered.

"Aren't nervous and worried the same thing," asked Joey.

"Not really," responded Tea.

"All of you shut up, we're here," said Tristan.


	6. back story

**Jace **

After we had convinced Seto to let us go on the blimp to support Yugi, Mai, and Joey we had to start planning what we were going to do about Marik. Why was everything so complicated?

It was really starting to get to me. After all Emily always said you draw what is going through your mind. I guess that's why I've been drawing endless stairs and random objects with no solutions. It had taken up almost all of my sketch book pages.

"You're very good you know," a voice behind me said.

"Thanks" I replied as Seto revealed himself.

"How are you," he asked.

"I still feel like krap, but I'll get over it after a good night's sleep," I replied. He gave me a small smile, the kind of smile that makes me blush. "Why do you ask?"

"I can't ask," he responded. I started to notice that we had been getting closer to each other. I could feel his breathe by now. OMFG! We were going to kiss! Then the speaker announced that they were going to start the first round of the finals.

Seto looked embarrassed and said, "See you Jace."

As he left I murmured "see you too". That was all, we were having a moment and now it's like it never happened. Ugrrr! Get a grip Jace; he's just a guy, nothing more. Yeah, his just a guy who I happen to like.

* * *

I walked to see who was going to go first, like I cared. Well maybe I could get some good drawings of the night sky. When we were thousands of feet in the air and a pin could dis-inflate the blimp! Get a grip Jace! Get a grip.

I learned Yugi and Bakura were going to be the first to duel. Great I'd have to swallow my fear and go and support Yugi.

Once we arrived to where they were going to duel I started shivering. The wind was freezing, but I would never admit it. I was too stubborn or so people say.

As the duel commenced they started summoning monsters? Less than five minutes into the duel I was lost. Tristan and Duke tried to break down what was going on and explain it to me and Serenity.

It didn't help much, but at least I knew who was winning at the moment.

I tried not to think too much of heights but it was starting to worry me. In the end I had to go back inside or I would have fainted. "Tell me who wins kay," I told Tea.

"Where are you going," Serenity asked.

"Inside," I responded.

"Why," asked Joey.

"I'm tired that's all," I lied.

"See you Jace," they all said.

* * *

Once back inside I went to the nearest bathroom to through up. God why did I have to be such a wimp when it came to heights? I leaned back against the door and closed my eyes trying to calm myself.

**Flashback**

"_Just think of your happy place" doctor Nelson had said. _

_But I had already started to hyperventilate. As the nurses came in to restrain me I overheard Dr. Nelson tell Gramps and Emily, "I know you want to take her home but that's simply impossible under current circumstances', anything could set her off. She needs to be around things she knows and trusts. It will be amazing if she ever gets in a car again, let alone plane to domino city. _

"_Then how come Yugi's is fine," asked gramps. _

_The Doctor answered, "Each patient is different, with his or her own reaction to things. In Jace's case she has been left traumatized by the plane accident. Her fear of heights is to an extreme. While yugi has had only minor fears, like that of fire and injuries" _

_I heard Emily start to talk, but the sleeping pills had already kicked in. _

However I had gotten better. Six months later I had been released from the hospital where i had to stay till i wouldn't hyperventilate.

**Flashback**

_the girl with a fear of loud noises had said "we all have something that makes us snap and go crazy, if we dont get better they send us to Sea breeze a.k.a Sick Minds, a place for the crazies, phobics, and addictics. Just like singbird a.k.a maggie." _

_I asked, "the one who was always singing?" _

_"Yup," Claire had responded. _

_"What did she have?" i said. _

_"she thinks shes huanted by killer birds and if she sings the wont do nothing to her," responded claire _

_"Dr. Nelson said i was getting better tho," i commented _

_"good luck phobic your going to need it out in the real world."_

A year later I had gotten in my first car. Then came the kiddy rides at the fair. I had even gotten to Domino city, on a boat, but I had made it.

* * *

I suddenly felt myself want to vomit again and leaned over the toilet. My head started to spin, or was it the room? Flashes of fires, the air getting knocked out of me, and mom and dad getting crushed under the plane debris were popping into my head.

Oh where were my pills, I thought as I searched my pockets. I dragged myself over to the sink and rinsed my mouth with water. Then I popped two salmon pills into my mouth. I tasted the familiar taste of tooth paste as I swallowed. I sat down waiting for my meds to kick in.

I usually avoided taking them because they make my mind cloudy, but I had no other alternative.

As they kicked in I stood up and headed for my room. First I would brush my teeth then I'd go to sleep.


	7. this kiss

**Jace **

The medicine had worn off by the time I woke up the next morning. I looked at myself in the mirror and considered staying in bed all day.

I went to get my hair brush from my bag and brushed my hair. Then I washed my face like I always did. I went to find my bag at the foot of the bed. I quickly undressed and put on a Green Day heart grenade t-shirt with my black jeans from yesterday. I then washed my teeth twice since I had vomited last night.

Today I decided to just use concealer and just a tad bit of eyeliner.

By the time I finished and left my room everyone was eating breakfast except Seto.

"Hey Jace, why'd we leave early?" asked Yugi.

"I was tired. Guess I'm not fit for this." I lied.

"Well Yugi won!" declared Joey.

"Whoa" everyone screamed. I joined in the cheering. After that I served myself some coco puffs, my favorite cereal since childhood.

It felt good to drink cool milk and munch on puffs. Once everyone started talking about dueling I turned on my iPod and started listening to Paramore's album "brand new eyes".

"_Give me attention I need it now, too much distance to measure it out, out loud, tracing patterns across a personal map, and making pictures where the lines overlap" _

I soon took out my sketch book and started drawing the hospital I stayed in, and then I drew Claire on the next page.

"_No one is as lucky as us, we're not at the end but oh we already won, no one is as lucky as us" _

I then started drawing what Karen, Jimmy, Jared, Lacey, and I must look like from a bird's eye view when we lay on the grass in a circle.

"_call me over, tell me how, you got so far, never making, a single sound, I'm not used to it, but I can learn, nothing to it, I've never been happier" _

First came Karen, her Asian hair that was always fine, the oval face I knew so well, and last her harajaku way of dressing.

Jimmy, her boyfriend- in-the-making, has muddy brown hair that's always messed up, boyish features, punk rebel clothes, and his eyes told you he is high and screwed up.

Lacey was another story. She seemed like the type of girl that was head cheerleader. Ha. She has model type face, high cheek bones, perfect skin, beach blonde hair that she streaked her hair with charcoal dye, and her uniform of t-shirts with sayings, ripped leggings and black mini.

Jared was next to Karen, leaving a space for me. He had an expression that most people mistake for "stoned", but he was just wondering. His hair was dark chocolate almost raven, long and lean, black misfit shirt, pierced lip and ear.

Everyone had bags under their eyes.

I always had trouble doing self portraits, but I tried my best. I drew my layered raven hair, frayed by my attempts' to curl it. My face often described as elfish, and maybe it was. I was the shortest of my friends, and didn't have big boobs or a big ass. I drew my favorite t-shirt, a pink Floyd "the wall" shirt that I had gotten for x-mas, my white skinny jeans, and triad necklace.

"_No one is as happy as us, we're not at the end, but oh we already won, no one is as lucky as us" _

It took an hour but I was finally done. Plus I had "Where the Lines Overlap" by Paramore on repeat the whole time.

When I finally looked around the room I noticed Seto had walked in and now everyone was talking about the next match.

A few minutes later everyone got up to take a look through the port holes to see the view. Feeling left out I followed everyone out. I heard Mokuba say how high up we were, but I tuned him out.

"_Now I've got a feeling if I sang this loud enough you would sing this back to me, I've got a feeling, I got a feeling, you, would sing I back to me" _

* * *

"Aw man, the view up here is great!" exclaimed Duke.

"I wish I had thought to bring my camera," sighed Mai.

"Well no one knew where we were going," Tea commented.

"Serenity, won't this be a story to tell, and you just got your sight back," asked Joey.

"This is so amazing, I love it up here," Serenity responded.

"Jace you should come over and take a look," Tristan said.

Yugi gave me a weary look as if saying, "I don't think that's a good idea sis."

I probably should have listened to his expression, but my pride won. "Mkay," I said, and headed over to a window.

Yeah, I lasted long. I immediately started to feel queasy when I saw just how far up we were. Land was just blotches of green and blue for the sea. "Jace are you okay," asked Yugi.

"Of course she isn't, she's turning green," spat Seto.

**Flashback **

"_The plane is loosening oxygen and altitude fast, we ask that you please remain calm and put on your air mask thank you." Mom came over to me and put my mask on and strapped my seat belt on. "Honey whatever happens don't unbuckle the belt, please." Then I looked at over at dad then back to mom. I hear a thunderous noise, and suddenly their gone. _

"Jace, listen to me your all right, your fine," someone said.

"She's all pale is that good or bad?" another person asked.

I remembered mom and dad, I felt like I was falling. I screamed, I need help.

"Her pills find her medicine," some yelled. I felt myself get higher. Was the plane alright? Where was mom? I looked for something to grip on. I found something soft, but firm.

I wondered what it is. Then I continued to scream for help. I was put down. Where? It had to be something soft. "She won't let go. You found her pills now how do we get her to take them," someone asked.

"She wont I'm looking for a shot she should have." Someone else said.

"Found it said," the same voice.

I felt a sharp jab in my arm. Then my mind stopped thinking about. . . Why was I worried? Why was I sobbing? "Yugi leave," a familiar voice said, but whose?

"She's my sister," another familiar voice said. Then a door opened and closed.

I felt whatever I was on dip down a bit more. "Shh, its fine. I'm here, nothing bad is going to happen," the familiar voice said again.

I reached out to the place the voice come from but was too scared to look. As a response two strong arms embraced me. I felt my mind clear up more and remembered what happened, but I was on meds so I didn't flip out.

"Seto, is it you," I asked.

"Mmmhhm," he responded.

I got the guts to look up at him. He was looking at me with a. . .worried look I had never seen on him before.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Jace," he whispered into my hair.

I just nodded, as I suddenly realized that I was lying in bed with Seto Kaiba. "I must look like crap," I said.

"Yes, but I think it works for you," he responded.

"Then I'll have to do this every day," I joked.

He gave me a serious look. "Kidding," I amended.

"That's why you didn't watch Yugi's duel isn't it," he questioned.

"Yes, and I, that god, wasn't ever looking out or down," I answered.

His arms gently unwounded from around me. Then he cupped my face and softly kissed me. I started to kiss him back. It was a kiss we both hungered for. It was both gentle and passionate. And it was over too quickly.

"You should rest," he stated.

"But I already did, and I don't want too," I whined.

"I'll stay here if you'll rest," he compromised.

"Then tell me a story," I probed.

"I only know sad ones," he whispered.

"You must know I don't care if it's sad," I retorted.

"Fine. There once was a family of two boys and their parents. They all loved one another. They weren't very rich, but always worked for what they wanted, and had what they needed. One day their parents died and left both boys to a family who didn't want them, and took their money for their own selfish interest. Once the boys had no more use they left them at an orphanage to fend for themselves. The end." He finished.

"That wasn't a very good ending," I whispered.

"Yet it's a real ending. Showing how not always the good guys win," he responded after a minute.

"Well even then there's always some amount of hope," I stated.

"Not always," he concluded. Before I could contradict him he kissed me and said, "We better go or they'll think I murder you," he spoke.

He got up and left. I soon went to wash my face with warm water. I sat on my bed thinking over what just happened.


	8. after thoughts

**This chapter is more of a filler than anything else, still i hope you all like it. sorry its so short.**

* * *

**Seto Kaiba pov **

It had felt so good, yet it was so wrong. Jace wasn't even close to the type of girl someone like me was expected to be around. However she had a fire that burned through whenever she did or said something.

As I walked out of her room and into the room on the blimp that served as a living room, I felt as though everyone knew that I'd kissed Jace. I knew I was being paranoid, but it didn't stop me from feeling that way.

No one looked over at me, except Yugi; from the outside I was cool and poised as always.

I quickly left to my room. I don't know why, but I decided to look Jace up, after all I barely knew her.

I had always thought I had a rough childhood, boy was I wrong.

"_Plane crashes due to an engine failure, only five passengers survive, twins left both orphans and traumatized," _

Then there were the articles of her and her band. I didn't know she was in a band, but I'd never asked either.

"_The hormones are the new upcoming band in rock, the hormones album 'only human' went platinum in just four months, the hormones scheduled to headline the Vans Warped Tour 2010, powerhouse front woman, Jace Kelly, is surely one to watch, the hormones demos sound even better than their last album " _

This all showed how little I knew about the girl I'd just made out with. Maybe I should ask her more about herself. It was my fault for not asking her, wasn't it? I might be a genius in business, but I wasn't when it came to people.

**Jace pov **

I had a wonderful hit of inspiration as soon as Seto left. And so I found my song book and started to viciously write down a song that was forming in my mind.

Inspiration, I learned, can be channeled to help you work, write, draw, anything you wanted it to. However, as soon as I struck write all your ideas down before it goes away. And that's how I wrote songs, and sometimes if I was lucky, whole albums.

It was a shame I didn't have my guitar to work on the tune. I grabbed my phone and texted Jared, our guitarist and my fellow songwriter.

_Jace: dude I have a song _

_Jared: so ur over writers block _

_Jace: no duh _

_Jared: whats it about _

_Jace: loss _

_Jared: what do u have so far_

_Jace: the chorus _

_Jared: duh that's the easiest part _

_Jace: let me text u the song _

_Jared: mkay _

_Jace: __How didn't I notice  
That you were right there standing by my side  
__How didn't I notice  
What was going on around me  
Now im lost in the darkness whre the sunshine dosent reach through the forest  
__now i dont know my name or if im standing on solid ground_

_Why didn't I notice  
I ignored it the growing darkness,  
I shut my eyes to the truth, but now  
_

**_Course__  
_**_I will fight  
I will stand  
I'll find myself  
No one can bring me down  
I know where I stand  
You can shove all of your ideas down my thought  
But I won't give in  
I won't change for you or any one _

_Jared: its good ill text u when I have some different tunes _

_Jace: and ill text u when im done with the lyrics _

_Jared: deal _

I plugged my phone in to charge and left the room. Time to deal with all questions people would ask. They alwaysasked questions after people saw me have a panic attack. Whatever, I could deal. Even if I'd really only explained my afflictions to Jared, Jimmy, Ella, Karen and Lacey.

I guess I'd just do my best.

* * *

Btw the song is original by me. if you want to read the entire song go to .com/lyrics/18935794/holding-back


	9. jump into the future

**ive been away cuz i was in the fandoms of doctor who, sherlock, ect. doesnt matter im back and going to see this story to the end. That and i was getting bored so im jumping three years into the future. hope u like it**

* * *

**3 years later**

**Jace **

The Kaiba Corp. building always made me feel completely insignificant. Or maybe it reminded me I was insignificant.

It had been three years since id meet Seto. Two since we started dating. And one since I started the Hormones' Nightmare tour.

I had missed him terribly. Now here I was on my week break between the America part of the tour and the European leg of the tour.

The part that was hard to believe was that under my coat I had on a very skimpy outfit. A pink sheer dress that came down to mid-thigh, acting like a second skin, and black lingerie.

Sometimes a girl's got to do what a girl's go to do. even if its completely stupid.

For me that ment seducing my very willing workaholic boyfriend. Maybe i'd stop by and see how Joey and Mai were doing.

Mai had gone into modeling, and was very successful, with a body like hers. Joey worked as a bar tender part time, and college student the other half. He was trying to get a degree in law enforcement.

Oh! and they got together!

Tea was studying in New York at the American Ballet Theater. She hasn't had any major role, but she's trying. She and Yugi are always off and on again because of where they live and their schedules.

Tristan was trying his hand in car racing, he isnt that bad. He now lives in San Diego, California. Still keeps in touch with Joey, not much though.

Serenity quickly fell in love with photography. She spends most of her time taking pictures for national geographic magazine. She was slower to fall in love with her boyfriend, Zane, is a zoologist and often works for national geographic.

Yugi made a career for himself, whether as a guest of honor at Dueling monsters, dueling, playing poker, or running his Vegas casino. He had one in Tokyo and morocco now too.

* * *

I smiled at the receptionist as I grabbed the guest badge cuz Kaiba Corp.'s to stuck up to have those guest stickers they have at schools.

He had a new assistant, her name was Jane and she looked about to cry. Seto always goes through assistants fast, they never last more than a month or two.

Unlike me. Mandy, my assistant but i share her with the rest of the band, has been with me from the start. She's gone from doing it for fun to being pain a very good amount of money. I couldn't make it a week without her. Not joking.

"OMG YOUR JACE FROM THE HORMONES! I HAVE ALL YOUR CD'S AND IM GOING TO SEE YOU NEXT YEAR! AND OMG WHAT HOW ARE YOU I LOVE YOU CAN I MEET JARED OH GOD ITS YOU IT REALLY IS YOU OMG OMG OMG OMG!," she screamed.

I flinched. Becoming this famous was still taking some getting used to, guess it comes with the success of our second album.

I asked, "Is Seto busy or can I go in?"

"Yeah, he's here, go right in," she squealed while fanning herself with a folder. Her cheeks were tomatos from her earlier outburst.

I walked in, and of course Seto was too busy doing god knows what. I don't know why he doesnt just marry his computer.

Strutting up to his desk I dropped my coat revealing my outfit. "Hello sweetie."

He looked up at up for once. His azure eyes widened as I'd hoped.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," I said

"Ugh, ugh, no, no, no, I wasn't I mean im not busy."

I admit it was cute and funny to hear him stutter.

"Good," I smirked walking over and sitting on his lap.

I turned my head and met his lips halfway. Slowly, the kissing turned hot and heavy.

I felt his hands on either side of my waist. He turned me so that my chest was pressed up against him. Then he carried me over to his couch, what self respecting CEO doesn't have a couch in his (of her) office.

I started unbuttoning his shirt while trying to keep making out. It half worked, at least i could get some air.

My head was spinning from all the emotions. My heart threatened to explode out of my body. I wanted him, it was dreamlike. It was good.

Before things went any farther I pulled away.

"No n-not here," I whispered out of breathe.

His eyes gazed into mine, like water in the forest. Green and blue.

"Want to go out later tonight?"

"Sure," I replied pulling my coat on.

Mission accomplished. I had him where I wanted him, wanting me. This had just been a taste.

"I'd better get back to work, I've got a presentation in an hour," he stated while fixing his shirts and trousers.

"See ya later then sweetie," I smirked walking out.

Walking out I felt as though Jane knew, as though it was written on my forehead. Maybe she did. Maybe she was thinking the same thing as everbody else. _"What does she see in him?" _

I left humming Ingrid Michaelson's song "can't help falling in love"

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay_  
_Would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_So take my hand, and take my whole life too_  
_Cause I can't help falling in love with you _

_Like a river flows so surely to the sea_  
_Oh my darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_So won't you please take my hand, and take my whole life too_  
_Cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you_  
_Cause I can't help falling in love, falling in love,_  
_I keep falling in love with you _

As I headed into my hotel I got a sudden burst of inspiration.

Down  
Down  
Count me down  
Down  
Down boy, down  
Count me down  
Down boy  
Down boy  
Down boy  
Down

The same  
Not begin  
Not give up  
In a better way  
Again, wash the stains  
Off his bed  
Not to split 'em up  
I'll stand  
For the sake  
Of my friend  
I will see him there  
Well, I will see him there

* * *

**the lyrics at the end arent mine but the yeah yeah yeahs from their song down boy. Baby im back!**


	10. sessions with a hot shrink

**sorry ive been all but dead. muse went away and then i took a different path. Then came back. i can promise another update for sure cuz its already writen. not sure where im headed but probably only five more chapters though. hope you guys like it. **

* * *

**Jace pov**

"Wesley, I didn't even have a panic attack on the flight." Skyping with your shrink was strange to say the least. But he was the only psychologist I liked. That and he was Emily's childhood friend.

"We have to be more formal Jace. Call me during our sessions," he reprimanded.

Rolling my eyes as I replied, "I still get anxious, but nowhere near panic attack mode."

"Well then consider that an achievement . . . what makes you anxious Jace," he asked.

"Just thewhat ifs."

Biting his lip before replying he sighed. "No more flashbacks then."

I nodded. Even if this was Skype, therapy sessions had some reassuring thing about them since I had kept seeing the same shrink for a while. But it wasn't my fault i kept changing shrinks, the others just didn't suit me.

Yes i'm picky and fussy. Sue me.

"do you ever willingly think about the accident and purposely think of those memories?"

His eyes pierced my gaze. They were a milk chocolate brown with a warm quality, whereas Seto's cobalt eyes were cold and distant. Going too far into it I told myself.

Adverting my eyes I responded, "No. not even when I want to."

"Why would you want to?"

The words came out through a clenched jaw," only memories I have of my parents."

Reassuring me with a simile he spoke," with your history with planes and still being able to get on a plane is a great achievement. Getting rid of the leftover anxiety is the next step towards moving on. That requires that you face those memories. But not before you are ready."

"Can we talk about something different?"

Without skipping a beat he replied, "How's the boyfriend?"

"sometimes things are so good its effortless other times its strained and forced, like we're just two strangers pretending we care for the other."

He pushed further," and how was it with Paul?"

"I didn't have to worry or even care what he thought of me. It all came out in a bunch of word vomit. We just kinda were together. then again we were only fifteen going on sixteen."

"And with Seto," he add casually.

I'm onto you therapist.

"He can be so cold and reserved. Never letting anyone it, and even when he does there's still hidden parts that I can't ever acknowledge. And he might think I'm weak if I confess anything to him. It's like treading through explosives."

"have you told him any of this," he questioned.

"No," I confessed.

"Well you should. Times up. Same time next week."

A quick glance at the clock told me otherwise. Liar. Time had been up for fifteen minutes.

* * *

After the session i only had ten minutes to get ready for my. . .for my date.

Getting ready in ten minutes for a date is not recommendable but I'll take what I can get. Nowadays it was either touring, touring isnt all it was cracked up to be, or recording with meet & greets and interviews thrown in. No me time. Not really about the music anymore. Draining.

Get your battle armor ready Jace. God now im specking in third person. way to go.

Sliding on a red velvet dress paired with leopard creepers and knee-high socks while trying to do your make-up is no easy task. One day ill prioritize my time. Till then, multitask.

Damn I looked good.

Except for the fact that I looked like a five year old playing dress-up with her mothers. . .no her sisters clothes.

Ugh why can't I be taller? Or have boobs so I could look somewhat like a nineteen year old should.

Then there's my dead dry hair. Cut back on the hair dye added to the imaginary to do list. And what the fuck is going on with my eyebrows.

Knocking came from the door. Shit! Can't have a face transplant now, or ever but still!

Grabbing my clutch and hoping it had my necessities inside I opened the door to a handsome CEO.

"Hey," I grinned my stupid grin. Play it cool Jace. You aren't twelve.

"Ready," Seto inquired.

In response I'd like to think I strutted towards the elevator but it was more of a skip-run thing.

"Well come on," I commanded looking back at my boyfriend. Strange still to think of him as a boyfriend. It's not a term that goes well with Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**review if you want. anything i should improve on would be apreciated. i own nothing but the plot and jace. btw ill probably have an update tomorrow or the next day **


	11. Arcade Fire

**A bit late. Thanks for the reviews. Dont own dont sue. **

* * *

**Jace pov**

Dinner was at a fancy smanchy place that had money written all over it. And I had just sounded like Joey. Great.

Stealing sips from Seto's wine I glanced over at him. He wore the same look he had when he worked, but he was with me. For the first time in months we were together and he was acting indifferent. I was use to it though. Yet for some reason today it bothered me.

"If you wanted your own you could have ordered a drink."

Through pursed lips I retorted, "I'm only nineteen."

A brow arched.

"we should go bungee jumping or to the Black Keys concert tonight. Get some floor seats or do they do mosh pits?" I looked at his stonic expression. "or not. Let's do a segway tour."

"Unlike some people I have work to do," he replied.

"At least I live a little . . . a lot," I amended. "Can't they just serve pizza here and call it a day?"

Seto sighed as people turned to gawk at us. Today's events, tomorrow's news.

"Could you act descent," he remarked.

"Don't be a snob."

"Jace," he patronized, "people are looking over at you."

"Let them look. People are gonna talk anyways. Might as well give them something to talk about."

"You're acting like a child."

"At least I act my age," I retorted.

A waiter came over to take our order but Seto waved him off.

"You know I have a company to run Jace."

"Which is why having fun would be good for you. De-stress and stuff y'know."

He shook his head. I leaned towards the table drastically lowering my naturally loud voice.

"I know some things we could do to relieve some stress," I remarked suggestively.

Seto blushed. My grin widened.

"Still you have to apologize," I pouted.

Deciding to go along with it he replied, "For…"

"For just a while ago. That debacle was your fault. So say it."

"No," he chuckled.

"It's just one word," I urged.

"I'm sorry … that you have the maturity of a five year old," he smirked.

The waiter came back and I just let Seto order for me, apart from the rum I got.

The rest of the dinner was uneventful. I know, I was there.

* * *

We drove back to the hotel. Nothing but the wind and music from the car was on my mind. It'd been a while since I had spent more than an hour without the rest of my band. And even longer since I'd had a real date with my boyfriend.

_She's dancing alone _

_I'm ready to go but she's so_

_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

_She's out of control, so beautiful_

_In stereo, lost in stereo_

* * *

My band mates didn't fancy Seto very much. To serious for their liking. They preferred to run around like crazy fuckers with an agenda. Which we were. Just some rebels, but rebels with a cause.

While the car was still in motion I jumped out upon spotting an arcade. Somewhere in the back of my head I heard Seto curse.

It was totally a hipster arcade. All nostalgic with an urban outfitters tag. And I was a sucker for it.

Changing some cash for tokens I raced over to the ski balls. A game I'd always sucked at but loved. Having no hand eye coordination was terrible sometimes. Emily had always had a laugh at my expense.

I was giggling like a madwoman when Seto caught up with me.

"What are you laughing about," he prompted.

"Just the time I like broke my nose ski balling. I was going for the jackpot like it was the gold medal in the Olympics and bam I slipped. Then came all the blood. My nose hurt for six months after word. Felt better once I finally got the jackpot. Blew a year's allowance though."

He observed, "So that's why your nose is crooked."

"Well my doctor said I would heal like normal, but then I got into same fight over some girl calling Emily a slut." I shrugged.

He laughed as if he'd expected something of that sort.

We had the whole arcade mostly to ourselves. Once we were finished with the first batch of tokens I turned in our tickets for a bunch of pop rocks. Then proceeded to the free games at the back to play Pac-man and space invaders.

It took a while but I convinced Seto to have a pop rocks eating contest with him. I adore the fuzzy feeling you get from eating that candy.

Somehow we ended up at some karaoke bar where I stuffed as much beer as I could into Seto. Okay it wasn't that much. Just enough to loosen him up to the idea of singing.

Somewhere along the time of singing _lady marmalade_ and _Benny and the jets _we ended up back at my hotel.

Nope we didn't have drunken sex . Nor did we even make out. We just crashed. And if you've ever been in love then you know that's just laying there is enough, at the moment.

Wait a minute did I say love? Yah, that's what I meant. I think. I'll just sort out things together.

My body flopped over near Seto's and I was out like a light.

* * *

**Hope you all like it. Oh the songs Lost in stereo by all time low. I kinda tried to loosly base jace, oh that rhymed, off that song. Not sure when ill update but probably before christmas. sorry its a late update but i did say today or tomorrow. i never said when. Kept my word too. **


End file.
